Forbidden Love
by PruePiperPheobe
Summary: Draco and Hermione get intimate while keeping it a secret from their friends. Read to see what happens under the covers.r
1. In The Library

Disclaimer: Me and my sisters do not own Harry Potter and its characters. We kind of hope we did, but not all dreams come true, right? But we DO own the plotline of this story. No body can steal it, aiight. Good. Wun Hun.

Forbidden Love

          "You stupid, filthy mud blood!" Draco screamed with fire in his eyes. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" 

          "What the hell are you talking about Malfoy you ran into me you insufferable git!" Hermione screamed back through her clenched teeth. Her face was filling with anger and her mind was racing. She stomped down the hall angrily heading to the library.

          Right after Hermione ran out the corridor, Draco was soon filled with regret for insulting her and making her feel like she was the dirtiest vermin on earth. For a split second he felt his body about to run after her but something held him back. 

          When Hermione finally reached the library she sat down. Though she seemed like a tough girl who never seemed to care about Malfoy's childish manner, she really did and it burned inside of her that so many people thought about her in a disgusted way. It especially hurt when Malfoy said these things for some reason.

*************************** 

          Hermione and Draco were seventh year. They had hated each other with a passion since their first day at Hogwarts. But little did Hermione now that the passion they had was the opposite of hatred. Hermione was top in all her classes and Malfoy was smart but never showed it. Malfoy was chosen to be Head Boy and Hermione was chosen to be Head Girl. This meant they had to share a dormitory. 

  
**************************

          At breakfast, the next day, Hermione walked in to the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table. She took her seat between Harry and Ron, her two closest friends.

          In the next second a blonde haired boy came in the Great Hall, and made his way to the Slytherin table. Girls' heads, all except the one, turned as he walked past them. He sat down. His eyes automatically moved to the brown haired Gryffindor.

          Hermione could feel a set of eyes on her as she talked with her friends. She paused to look up across the Hall to see who it was. She saw his cold grey eyes looking back. Malfoy saw her look up so he turned away and opened his mouth as if he was talking to Crabbe. Hermione kept her gaze on Malfoy, so then he looked at her. He then moved his mouth to show a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and moved away from Malfoy's annoyingly alluring face.

******************************

After Hermione finished her pancakes and gulped down some pumpkin juice, she headed to the library to start her Transfiguration homework early. 

She sat at the table at the far end of the library, so she wouldn't be bothered by anyone. She was just getting started on her homework when no one other than Draco Malfoy appeared. She tried to restrain her anger as he made his way towards the shelves behind her. So much for being left alone, she thought as he stopped right in front of her table. 

          "Well, well, well what do we have here," Draco said with a smirk on his face, "If it isn't the little mudblood."

          Hermione sighs disgustedly and heads towards the table on the opposite side of the library.

          Malfoy stands there for a minute and then turns and heads toward the bookshelves in the far right corner.

          Hermione realizes she needs a book for her report and heads towards the bookshelf where Malfoy is standing.

          Malfoy sees Ganger and as she gets closer Malfoy can smell the sweet scent of her hair. He grabs her by the arm and slams her against the wall, holding her by her nape of her neck to make sure she stays still.

          "What the bloody hell do you think your doing, Malfoy?!" Hermione said fidgeting in his grip.

          Malfoy didn't feel like explaining so he squeezed his hand tighter around her throat.

          Between gasps Hermione said, "Stop!"

          Seeing how much pain Hermione was in Draco loosened his grip around her throat.  He leaned closer to kiss her, but Hermione's reaction stopped him in his tracks.

          "You try and I'll bite your lip," she said with seriousness in her voice.

  
          "Just seeing your reaction, Granger. Don't get pissy." Draco replied coolly. He pushed her to the floor and walked away.

          Hermione sat up on the floor catching her breath. 'The nerve of that guy, can't even read a book without him annoying me' she thought miserably. 

************************************* 

          The next day in Potions, Ron couldn't help but notice there was something wrong with Hermione.

          "Is there something wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked sympathetically.

          "What? Oh, of course not. No." Hermione answered, trying not to sound too obvious. She looked over at Malfoy, who seemed to be listening in on what Ron and her conversation. 

          She gave him a dirty look and returned to cutting up her dragon skin.

          Draco found himself constantly thinking about Granger whenever he saw her. He didn't know what was getting into him, but he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Author's Notes: As for your info this story is made by three different people so if there was a sudden change in writing techniques, don't blame us.

Anyway, did you read OUR story?

If you did then please review. Actually, even if you hate it review anyway. We could always use suggestions. If not that many people like the story and review it, we won't continue writing this story, so I suggest that you review if you like it.


	2. Surprised!

Disclaimer: Me and my sisters do not own Harry Potter and its characters. We kind of hope we did, but not all dreams come true, right? But we DO own the plotline of this story. No body can steal it, aiight. Good. Wun Hun.

            ~2~

            Hermione lay in bed, not wanting to get up and go to classes. She had been up all night trying to finish her Potions essay, but got six words down when Draco Malfoy popped into her head. Seeing how she didn't have an excuse to give to all her teachers why she wouldn't be in classes that day, she got up and started for the bathroom to take a shower.  
 

            She turned on the shower and then tuned her radio into WitchFM. Her favorite song came on, "Into to" by Fabulous and Tamia. She started singing along with it. 

Then the door opened and the platinum haired boy came into view. She noticed him staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Her face immediately turned as red as Ron's bright hair. 

"I didn't know you had moves like that?" Draco said in awe.

"Well, what did you expect?" Hermione said and smiled sweetly.

They stared at each other for over a minute, and then Hermione took her eyes away from Draco's steely grey stare. She grabbed all of her clothes and went back into her room and collapsed onto her bed. She was so embarrassed that Draco had just walked in on her when she was about to take a shower, not to mention she was dancing!

            Draco felt embarrassed for walking in on Hermione like that, but he couldn't help but smile for what he saw. Hermione….in a tank top…and underwear….dancing.

            **************************

Hermione went to the portrait hole and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. She just needed to get away from Draco and be near some of her friends. 

            Hermione reached the Great Hall and noticed Harry and Ron already there. Today she took a seat next to Ginny and Neville. She said good morning and ate her usual bacon and eggs. As soon as she was done she decided to leave early for Transfiguration. 

********************************

While the class was attempting to transform little two pound weights into lizards, Harry, Ron, and Draco were going at it again.

            "What's the matter Potter, too much of a challenge for you?" Draco sneered when Professor McGonagall turned her back to the class.

"Maybe if I didn't have to stare at your face so much, I could get something done." Harry said through gritted teeth.

            Malfoy pointed his wand at the back of Harry's chair and sent a spark flying at him.

            Harry jumped up and made a loud ruckus, loud enough to make McGonagall turn around and stare at him.

            "Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of all this?" McGonagall asked her mouth growing thinner at every word.

            "It was Malfoy Professor!" He said, trying to sound convincing. 

            "That does not give you the reason to interrupt my class, Mr. Potter." She said, trying not to lose control. "I think there will be a change of seats. Now Mr. Potter, you can go over and take the seat next to Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy, you can take the seat next to Miss Granger. 

            Harry was about to moan, but thought better about it. He grabbed all of his belongings and headed towards the other side of the room where the Slytherins sat.

            Draco didn't complain, but just had on a smirk, concealing his true feelings.

            Hermione couldn't believe her ears! She would have to sit next to Draco Malfoy. And even worse, for the rest of the year. 

***************************

            On her way to the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione heard an icy voice in her ear.

            "I guess were going to be seeing a lot more of each other than we thought." The voice said.

Hermione stopped and turned around, to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. "You say it like you were looking forward to it." She answered amused by his expression.  
  


"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I guess if you want to know you'll just have to find out, now wont you?" Draco said slyly.

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, trying to read his expression. 

"Yeah, you wish." She said and walked into the Great Hall.

*****************

            Hermione sat all through lunch trying to figure out what Draco had meant. And why was she calling him 'Draco' all of a sudden? She didn't know but she was going to do anything she could to find out.

*************************

            After charms, Draco headed to his dorm top drop off his books before dinner. He couldn't keep his mind off Hermione for some reason. Could he be having feelings for a mudblood? He didn't know and this terrified him.

            When he got to the picture frame leading his dorm, he gave the password: Chocolate frogs.

            He realized that Hermione was in the common room sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace. She looked like she was waiting for something or someone.

            "What are you doing here all alone?" Draco asked her.

            "I was....umm….err….waiting for you," she answered not looking him in the eyes.

            "What for?" Draco asked sounding really interested.

            "well….when you said I would have to find out if I wanted to know…..I realized I wanted to know…..and I had to tell you something," she said and got up and walked over to him.

            She didn't know what made her do it, but she walked up to Draco and pressed her lips against his. She could tell he was as surprised at what she had done as much as she was. What surprised her the most was that he kissed back.

            She hadn't expected this, but what did she expect, for him to pull away?

            They had been kissing for nearly a minute, when Hermione could feel Draco's tongue press up against her closed lips. Without thinking, she parted her lips.

            WHAT WAS SHE DOING!? she thought. She pulled away from his kiss and pondered for an excuse. 

            "I…..have to go," she said and ran out the portrait hole, down the hall, and around the corner until she felt safe. 

            Safe from what? she asked herself. She had kissed him first! Why had he kissed her back? She pushed all of these thoughts out of her head. She couldn't handle the thought  that she had just sucked face with her worst enemy, right now.

*****************************  
  


Author's Note:  Thanks for the reviews.

If we rushed into the kissing, don't blame me or Paige, blame it on Piper. But don't worry we have lossa chapters so we didn't really rush. We just wanted to write about them making out as fast as we can.

Please keep reading and reviewing.


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: Me and my sisters do not own Harry Potter and its characters. We kind of hope we did, but not all dreams come true, right? But we DO own the plotline of this story. No body can steal it, aiight. Good. Wun Hun.

~3~                                          

  Hermione couldn't sleep for the past three nights. All she could think about was the kiss and Draco and if he was going through the same thing.

   She dreaded going to classes, seeing as she has three quarters of her subjects with Draco. She was just waiting for him to say something in front of everyone about what happened. But to her surprise he hadn't said anything in three days. Actually, he hadn't said anything at all. He would barely talk to his fellow Slytherins, let alone talk to Hermione. He still found time to insult Harry and Ron, though, just to make sure no one realized something was wrong or he wasn't acting like himself.

  Draco tried avoiding the Great Hall during meal times not wanting anyone seeing him eying Hermione. He wanted to talk to her so much but was afraid of what might happen. He had skipped Transfiguration for the past three days pretending to not be feeling well. He just couldn't face Hermione. He wasn't ready…..yet.

*************************

  Draco went for a walk out on the grounds, seeing how it was Friday night, he could use the rest of the weekend to catch up on his Transfiguration homework. 

  He was headed toward the lake, when an all too familiar voice called out to him.

 "Hey, Draco," Hermione said, walking up beside him.

 Draco pulled her into the shadows of the trees. "Hi," Draco said, looking around to make sure no one saw them.

"I've b-"Hermione started but Draco cut her off.

"We need to talk," he said in a gentle voice, "come on," he found her hand and started walking into the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione didn't stop him, but followed him. A breeze rustled the trees and Hermione squeezed Draco's hand, feeling scared to be in the forest at dusk.  
  


Just as Hermione was thinking about turning back, Draco stopped and stepped closer to her. He kindled a fire with his wand and sat down. Hermione was relieved that now there was a fire and that it gave off some light.

"Your right, we need to talk," Hermione practically whispered afraid something might hear them and feel disturbed.

"I really like you, Hermione. But we both know our friends will never accept us. I'm not saying that I'm going to let that stop me, but I don't know if im ready to give up my whole life yet." Draco finished and looked into the fire.

"I really like you, too," Hermione breathed not taking her eyes off Draco, "but Harry and Ron would hate me, not to mention all of Gryffindor, too." She said still staring intently at Draco.

"So where do we go from here?" Draco looked up and met her eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to just ignore my feelings." Hermione answered, and looked around. She had a feeling they were being watched.

"We could keep it a secret, from our friends for now, but I imagine that they are going to find out about us sooner or later." Draco said with a warm smile.

"That's sound like a pretty good idea." Hermione said and broke into a huge smile.

Just as they were getting ready to leave, a strong gust of wind blew and smothered the fire. A werewolf howled in the distance and Hermione screamed in terror.

She heard Draco's voice right next to her. "It's alright."

Another howl from a werewolf, and Hermione grabbed Draco's arm. She squeezed it tightly, never wanting to let go.

She felt his other arm wrap around her back and she let go of his other arm. She rested her head against his chest, feeling safe in his embrace.

Draco pulled out his wand and murmured, "Lumos." His wand ignited and he could see a thin beam of light extract in front of him.

"We should start heading back," Draco said to Hermione as he started to move along the path, Hermione still holding onto him. 

As the trees started to thin, Hermione let go of everything but Draco's hand.

They walked hand in hand up to their dormitory. They then walked through the portrait hole. Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek and said goodnight.

Hermione walked to her room smiling.

Draco went to his room but had no intentions of going to sleep.

****************

The next morning, Hermione got up and took a shower before the sun had even rose. 

She got dressed and headed for the portrait hole for breakfast, when she was stopped.

"Hey, wait." She turned around and saw Draco walking across the common room toward her. She smiled and felt her heart jump.

"Hey," Hermione said.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Breakfast, care to join?" she asked still smiling.

"What about our friends?" he asked, his brows rose.  
  


"I think I know a way of getting around that," she said thoughtfully.  
  


"Let's go then," Draco said and smiled.

They walked down all the deserted corridors. When they reached the floor below the Great Hall, Hermione stopped in front of a large tapestry of a bowl of fruit. She reached up and tickled the pear. The tapestry opened into a long, wide chamber.

She led Draco into a chamber that was lined with fireplace. Pots and pans hung everywhere on the walls. There were four long tables that were positioned under the four house tables in the Great Hall. 

"Good morning, miss," it was Dobby with a white jacket and wide grin on his face.  
  


"Oh, Dobby, it's so great to see you," Hermione said and gave the house elf a hug.

"How may I he-," Dobby started, but stopped and looked at Draco with a disgusted face, "Mr. Malfoy, how are you?" he forced a weak smile.

"Um….Dobby could we just get some toast, please?" Hermione said hurriedly, so as to between Draco and the house elf.

"Uh, sure miss," and Dobby bowed and walked away.

"Sorry about that," she said to Draco.

"That's okay," he said after a second of thinking.

A few seconds later, Dobby came back with a large platter of toast. They took what they wanted and left.

They walked out of the castle to a foggy October morning. It was chilly and Hermione drew her cloak close around her as they walked towards the lake.

"So what are you going to do about Pansy?" Hermione asked as she threw the remainder of her toast into the lake for the giant squid.

"What do you mean?" he asked her and turned to face her.

"I mean, aren't you two going out?" she asked and looked down at her feet.

"What? No, she's booty!!!" He said in surprise, "she wants to go out with me, but I always say no because I've liked you for the past six years.

"Oh," she said as he finished his explanation.

"Anyway, she doesn't compare to you. You're beautiful," he said to her with their hands intertwined.

Hermione smiled at him, and turned to go back up to the castle.

***************

When they reached the Entrance Hall, Hermione heard Ron call to her. She let go of Draco's hand stepped away from him.

"Go," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth to him.

Hermione walked towards Ron.

"Hey," Hermione said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Uh…..can I…..err…..talk to you in private? Please," he said looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Uh, ok," she said as she walked behind Ron to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The warmth of the fire brought memories flooding back. Everything in this seemed so far from her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked and took a seat in an armchair next to the fireplace.

"Err…..well…..we've been friends for so long, and I was just wondering…..would you go out with me?" He finished rather fast and looked up at Hermione searching her face for an expression.

"Oh, um," she froze. What was she going to do? She couldn't tell him about Draco. But she would have to say yes, if she didn't want anyone to find out about her secret, "Err…..okay."

He smiled at her, "Really?"

"Yeah. Really," she said and forced a smile.

********************

She headed for the library, not wanting to run into Draco right now.

She sat at a table next to the invisibility section. She took out her Transfiguration book, a quill, and some parchment.

She was Relieved that Draco didn't come to the library looking for her. She had to tell him, though, sooner or later.

********************

Draco left the Entrance Hall after Hermione and Ron had left. He figured he would get started on his Transfiguration homework, so he headed toward his dorm.

*********************

Hermione finished her essay and put all of her supplies back in her bag. She left the library, deciding it might be safe to go back to the dorm.

She walked through the portrait hole and saw Draco at the table doing homework. She looked over his shoulder and he turned around

"Hey," Draco said.

"Hi," Hermione said looking anywhere but him, "uh, Ron ….. uh ….. asked me out ….. and ….. I said ….. yes," she finished and looked into his icy blue eyes.

"What?" Draco asked thinking he didn't hear her right.

"If I said no, he would have asked questions, and then I would have to tell him about us." She said really fast.

"Well, I'm glad you considered my feelings before you gave him an answer!" Draco practically screamed, standing up.

Hermione could feel her eyes fill with tears.

"You were the one who cared so much about what our friends would think! You wanted to keep 'us' a secret! What did you expect to happen!" Hermione said and ran to her room.  
  


Draco stood staring after her what. What had he done? He thought. He was the one who had said they should keep their relationship a secret. Why had he been so stupid?

Draco started to walk over toward Hermione's closed door, but something held him back.

*********************

Author's Notes: Hey thanks again for the reviews from these people:

Firediamond

  
~Tenna~

Kinky Girl

Bridget

Claferia

Ok, for you people who don't know the meaning of 'booty' it means ugly. It's a ghetto thing. LOL. Just kidding.

Me and my sisters are done with the next chapter but we will need some time to decide if it is good enough. Please continue reviewing.

O and for Kinky Girl, the good stuff *grin* will come in chapter 5.


	4. The Fight

Disclaimer: Me and my sisters do not own Harry Potter and its characters. We kind of hope we did, but not all dreams come true, right? But we DO own the plotline of this story. No body can steal it, aiight. Good. Wun Hun.

  
~4~

            The next morning, Draco woke up and went down into the common room. Hermione wasn't there. He went down to breakfast alone this morning.

            Hermione had gotten up early so as to avoid Draco. She was already down in the Great Hall when she noticed him walk in and move toward the Slytherin table. He saw her staring and she looked away quickly.

            Draco noticed that Hermione was sitting with Ron, her boyfriend. How he hated that kid. Hermione was laughing as if nothing had happened the night before. Didn't she care that Draco was here, having the most horrible time? Didn't she know how much he loved her? How much he cared about her and would never want to hurt her.

*******************************

            Hermione was trying to laugh at Harry's joke as she tried to hold back tears and not look at Draco at the same time. She wanted more than anything to pull her hand away from Ron's under the table. She wanted more than anything to have Draco hold her right now.

            "I'm going to go to the library. I have to ask Madam Pince about a book I borrowed," she said as she got up to leave.

            "I'll come with you," Ron said anxiously.

            "No, that's okay. I have to see Professor McGonagall anyway. I'll probably take long. I'll just see you at lunch," she said as she turned and walked away.

            Draco saw her get up and leave the hall. He gave her a few seconds head start before he got up and left, too. He caught up with her and slowed his pace so he could walk alongside her.

            "What do you want?" her voice was icy. She didn't look at him. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Could you just leave me alone?"

            Draco looked hurt. He stopped walking and just stared at her back.

            Hermione didn't mean to say what she said like that. She felt awful, but just kept walking.

******************************

            Draco went back to the dormitory. Her grabbed his bag and headed for the library.

            Hermione entered the library; put her bag at the table closest to the door, and walked up to Madam Pince's desk.

            Draco stopped in the doorway of the library. There was Hermione. Should he leave her alone? Or should he force her to listen to his apology? Making up his mind, he sat down at the table next to where Hermione had left her bag.

            Hermione came back to her table. She looked up and saw Draco staring at her. Half of her wanted to go over there and slap him across the face, and the other half wanted to apologize and let him hold her in his arms. She just sat down and pulled her homework towards her and got lost in her charms essay.

            She could feel Draco's eyes on her the whole time she worked. She forced herself not to look over at him, but watched him occasionally out of the corner of her eye.

            When she thought the hole in the side of her head were getting rather deep, she gathered all of her things and left.

*********************  
  


            She didn't want to go back to her dormitory, so she went to Gryffindor Tower.  
  


            Draco stayed in the library for nearly an hour before leaving, too. He headed for his dormitory to search for Hermione.

            He didn't find her in their common room, and when he knocked on her bedroom door, she didn't answer.

            Hermione found Ron and Harry playing a game of Wizards' Chess in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. She made her way over to them. She stayed with them until ten and figured she should get some rest.

            She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She had to make up with Draco, she just had to.

**************************

            On Monday in Transfiguration class, Hermione still wasn't talking to Draco. She was going to apologize when Draco whispered something to Ron.

            "Hey, Weasley, I heard you and Granger are dating. Must be a step up in the world for you, but no, she's a mudblood, so it wouldn't be," he said in a drawling voice.  
  


            It was Hermione who acted first. She walked over to him and slapped him square in the face. Her hand left a red print where it had hit. Draco just stood rooted to the spot, not believing his eyes. That was the second time she had ever hit him.

            "H-how dare you!" Hermione screamed, close to tears.

            "Miss Granger! Please sit down!" Professor McGonagall's voice broke the silence. 

            Hermione didn't sit down, but headed straight for the door. She walked down the hall and around the corner before she stopped. She sat at the foot of a knight and started crying. How could he say that? She asked herself. she heard footsteps coming down the hall and headed for her dorm.

            Draco left Transfiguration before anyone had eve, n left their seats. He first checked the library for Hermione, but finding she wasn't there, he headed towards their common room. 

            She wasn't in the common room. When he turned towards her bedroom, he noticed that the door was ajar and that she was crying. He stood in her doorway, unnoticed.

            "Please don't cry," he whispered at her sobbing figure lying across the bed.

            "Leave me alone!" she yelled into her pillow, "You don't care!"

            "I do care. I care a lot," he said walking towards her.

            "Yeah, well, you have a real good way of showing it!" she said and looked up.

            Draco looked down at his feet. He knew what he had done was wrong. "I know I was wrong, but I need to know if you could ever forgive me," he said and sat down on her bed.

            Hermione went silent for a few moments. She knew she would forgive him; she looked up into his grey eyes, "Yeah I can forgive you."

            Draco hugged her. He never wanted to let her go. She moved away from his embrace and kissed him softly on the lips. She laid her head on his chest. She breathed in the smell of his cologne, he smelled so good.

            "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

            She squeezed him closer to her. She wanted this moment to last forever. 

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews again. We kinda forgot the disclaimers for the story so I just replaced everything and added the disclaimers. If we are taking too long for updates, we are very sorry. We are having some personal problems. But im pretty sure we can type the rest soon, very soon. I think. Anyway, hope you like our story so far. I think more people read it after we changed the summary a bit. Is that a good thing?


End file.
